Epiphany
by Ellieissuperawesome
Summary: What woud happen if a new character was added to the original gone story?    ** if you havent read the gone series yet, you probably shoudnt read this
1. Prologue

She wasn't meant to be a part of it. She was never supposed to be there. Her name was Epiphany. She was a transfer student, from chilly New Jersey to sunny California. Perdido Beach, to be exact. Epiphany was fourteen, with brown hair down to her waist which got gold highlights in the summer. She had chocolate brown eyes to match. She was tall, and skinny as hell, though she ate more than the average person. She transferred as part of a research experiment. She was constantly sick in new jersey, and it was starting to effect her grades since she had started high school. It seemed that she was only sick during the winter. Scientists seemed to think there might be a connection between the weather and her immune system. They moved her to California, an extremely sunny state. She was only to stay until Christmas. Epiphany lived with a nice elderly couple, while her family continued to reside in Jersey. So, you see, she had the misfortune to be there that day. The horrible day that Perdidio Beach, California, was thrown into complete and udder mayhem.


	2. Chapter 1

Gone. Her teacher was gone. The crazy English teacher had been ranting about how Frost had basically given the finger to society with his poem "The Road Not Travelled". Apparently, even though he led the reader to believe he had taken the harder path, they were both equally difficult. Most of the students had given up on the lesson and were texting under their desks or listening to their iPods. Epiphany was doing the latter, staring blankly at Mrs. Smith. Suddenly, she had the strongest feeling a horrible even was about to take place. The feeling was so strong, she felt suffocated. Then, she and thirteen of the twenty kids in her class gasped as Mrs. Smith disappeared in the middle of her sentence. "So, this means that most people are completely uneduca-"

Epiphany was the first to exclaim, "holy crap!", but at a whispered tone. There were other murmurs around the classroom. Her friend poked her back.

"WTF? I just looked up and crazy bitch is gone?" said Jordana.

"I don't even know. It was like she was there, and then she wasn't!" Patricia said.

"Well I'm not standing here waiting to see what happens." Epiphany said and stood up. It was a strange feeling for her, to take charge. Back in Jersey, she wasn't very popular. Not because she wasn't likable or pretty, but because in elementary school she was friends with people who weren't very pretty and sort of really weird. By high school, they took more care of themselves and were all beautiful, but the damage had been done. Add this to the fact that Epiphany was incredibly shy, and she didn't have too many friends. In California, however, she was accepted completely. Epiphany fit right in, with her skinny jeans, tight shirts, and Osiris shoes. On this particular day, she was wearing dark blue, skintight jeans and a black tank top with spaghetti straps. She wasn't the most popular, but she was pretty close. Epiphany was never mean though. She tried to engage this less popular than her in conversation occasionally, remembering the torture life had been before she came. Her friends watched her get up and walk to the door.

Epiphany turned left and strode down the hallway, the first of many. She opened a random door and peered in. It was Mr. Trentlake's History class. She recognized a few people in there. She saw Sam Temple, Astrid Ellison, and Quinn Gaithersburg all talking. They turned and walked past Epiphany into Astrid's super duper smart class.

"Hey guys. So I see your teacher has disappeared too.". Epiphany said. "Hey Guili," she added, seeing her friend.

"Hey Pip," Guili said, casually using her nickname. "It seems mr Trentlake has "poofed", along with one of our older students."

"Seems to be quite situation. So what do you expect we do? Run around in circles? Has anyone called the police?" Pip said rationally.

"I think we should see if there are any adults in the building. Of not, we should check the town," said a boy with a heavy accent. Pip supposed he spoke Spanish as a first language.

"Good idea. To the hallway?" she asked, offering her arm to the boy who had stood up after speaking. Now, Pip was tall, but this guy seemed to tower over her, though he was really only about two inches taller. She certainly wasn't used to looking up as she spoke.

"May I inquire you're name?" she asked, refusing to use the valley girl slang of her friends. They walked down the hallway, which was filling up with scared kids.

"Edilio. And yours?"

"Epiphany. But you can call me Pip. Shall we check the office first?"

"Sounds like a plan.". They got to the office, which seemed deserted.

"Look, they left the coffee maker on." she said as she turned it off. Her voice had a bit of a New York accent when pronouncing coffee. Edilio smiled, finding it adorable. Ever since she had arrived in early October he had admired her from a distance, never daring to go up and ask for her name.

"Do you want to go look for your parents?" he asked.

"Nah, considering it might take us awhile to walk the hundreds of miles to Jersey I think were good."

"Oh. You're here by yourself?"

"Yep. I live with these nice old people. I'm supposed to go back home in march."

"Why were you here in the first place?"

"These scientists wanted to see if the weather effects immune systems. So, they moved me from hot weather to cold weather." Epiphany said casually. "You wanna see if you're parents are there?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. It's a long walk."

"Well, it appears we have a long time anyway." They started walking, but ended up in the plaza. All the kids seemed clustered around in it. Epiphany walked through the crowd towards an empty spot. Suddenly, she got a huge headache. She collapsed on the ground from pain. Images she couldn't understand passed through her head. A truck, rolling over and over; smoke rising from an apartment building; a girl with dark hair and covered in blood, lying in the wrecked truck, her arm twisted at an impossible angle; and the entire time, a green glow seeming to cover everything. One more image, a dirty blonde boy, shooting green fire from his hands. Then, the glow engulfed her mind and she passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

Epiphany came to almost two hours later. Edilio was sitting with her.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know... I... Just... My head..." Epiphany stuttered. Suddenly she smelled smoke. "The apartment building. Fire." she said, sort of delirious. He jumped up and ran to go join the crowd forming around the burning building. The only thing is, Epiphany couldn't have seen the apartment building. How did she know it was burning? She sat up and watched as Sam, Quinn, and Astrid joined the crowd as well. Sam took charge, barking orders left and right. Then, she heard a small voice scream "Mommy!" from the building. Epiphany gasped as suddenly she was no longer in the plaza, but a room filled with smoke. She saw a small black girl covered in soot sitting on the floor. She felt terror, absolute terror. She felt the terror rise up inside and seem to generate towards her hands. She watched as liquid fire burst from the little girl's hands, continuing to feel what she now recognized as the little girls emotions. Then, she was sucked back into reality gasping for breath, still feeling the panic of not getting enough oxygen.

She took deep breaths, watching Sam tie a wet cloth around his mouth and run into the building. She saw Edilio and a few other boys pull Sam and the little girl from the building. She sat with the girl as she died. Her name was Kira. When she was brought down, Kira was nearly dead, but still only unconscious. That didn't last long. A few minutes before her death, she woke up screaming. She gasped trying to get oxygen into her lungs. Epiphany sat with her, stroking her head and getting her to calm down. As the light faded from her eyes, Kira whispered, "Thank you."

Edilio came to Epiphany with a blanket. She lied it on top of the dead child's body. She stood up and the two started walking towards cliff top. They didn't talk for a long time. After about twenty minutes of walking in silence, Edilio took her hand. They stopped breathing for a second. Him to see what her reaction was, and Epiphany because she heard his voice. Not aloud, but in her head. "She looks beautiful." echoed around her head in his voice. It stopped after a second and she dismissed it to her imagination. She turned and smiled at him. It was weak, the tragedy of the day still heavy in her hear, but it was enough. The silence was no longer uncomfortable.


End file.
